My Father's Dragon
by Sakis Scion
Summary: It's allot to live up to, my father's shoes and it isn't really easy...especially when I lost his dragon. Oh boy, I am so grounded for life.
1. Prologue

My Father's Dragon

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic and even writing a story, EVER. I guess I just love enough of this movie in combination of reading "My Father's Dragon" by Ruth Stiles Gannett gots me brain going, lol. I've read a few fanfics on here for this movie and it got me wanting to write one of my own. I am unsure of how bad my grammar is but let it be known that i welcome all kinds of critiques so this way i may progress better. And for the record in case anyone gets confuse, it is from Toothless P.O.V in third person. I am leaving the rating at K+ for now, I am unsure if it might go up later, but best be safe then sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I of course, do not own HTTYD characters, but I do own the making of my own Toothless plushie xD**

**

* * *

**

The sound of crying and wailing of pain had him pacing around, not just him but Hiccup too. It was the birth of Hiccup's third child, the others; twins Tundra and Rain, were wrestling nearby either oblivious to their mother in labor or were simply trying to distract themselves that their mother was in pain. He had stopped his pacing and watch the boys instead. Tundra was a spitting image of his mother, from his blond messy hair to the same blue eyes and fierce exterior while his younger twin brother sort of look just a bit of both his parents. The same color hair only with a light dust of freckles on his face and dark green eyes, but like his mother; just as tough. None weren't as gentle as his Hiccup.

Speaking of which, he turns his reptilian head to see what exactly his human was doing. And still, he was pacing and at the rate he was going, he wouldn't be surprise if he made a ditch in a few minutes or so. Hiccup and Astrid had been blest when they had the twins, though they weren't as bad as Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they were more devious when they worked together and he found first hand when the twins manage to spring a trap on him just when they were four years old. Since then, he hadn't really cared to be around the twins but it didn't mean he dislikes them. They were just to riley for his taste which was why he got along so well with Hiccup, his gentle nature suited him.

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" He heard Hiccup's nervous voice. He sighed and move over to nudge the still lanky male. Course he wasn't lanky back in the day, he grew stocky over the years, but not quite like the other vikings. He kept that lanky look and somewhat boyish features with a small goatee on his chin but it suited his human. He felt the male's hand on his neck, scratching away getting a low happy purr out of him. "I mean, it was lucky with the twins, you know they're not that hard to take care of but...with this one, it's being even more lucky but the strain on Astrid's body." He drifted off, his hand still absentmindedly scratching the back of his friend's neck.

He nudges the human gently to get him out of his trance. Most Vikings only had one child, it was a blessing for them to have more than one because child labor was a dangerous thing. Some females after they had two or more kids don't tend to make it but Astrid was a Viking woman! She was strong! And he reminded Hiccup by pushing his snout against his back. Hiccup looked at him and gave that goofy grin. "Yea, gotta stop worrying, huh buddy?" the redhead chuckle. He return the smile, only...toothless.

It wasn't long till they both notice it was quiet and Hiccup looked at the house nervously, wringing his hands, feeling like a new father all over again. The door open and one of the nurses beckon him in. The redhead gave one more glance at his best friend before heading inside. He tilts his large head, staring at the door almost anxiously, wanting to know what was going on. He himself, had been excited when Hiccups pups were born and now he was excited again. The twins had wandered over, looking up at him before looking at the door, waiting to see as well. A few more minutes pass and the door finally open as Hiccup came out with a bundle in his arms and a beaming smile on his face. "Tundra, Rain, meet your baby sister, Orion." He murmurs, kneeling slightly to let the two blonds peek over at their newborn sibling. The babe was quiet but looking at the two brothers with curious eyes, a turf of red hair on top of her wee head.

"She's so tiny." Tundra murmur, looking at his baby sister in awe as Rain reach over to rub her cheek. The newborn wiggle in her blankets before her father lean back up and showed his new pride and joy to his best friend. "Toothless, meet Orion, Orion, Toothless." He introduces the two. Bright green eyes stared up at him and he tilts his head before leaning down to sniff the babe, a low purring sound rumble in his chest.

Orion coos before fidgeting and suddenly barf up some mucus, hitting him right on the face. He gave an irritated look as he let out a disgruntle grunt while Hiccup chuckle. "Look at that, she likes you." His rider tease. Orion gave a toothless smile.

This was a start of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Orion Stoic Haddock

My Father's Dragon

Chapter One "Orion Stoic Haddock"

**A/N: This is one is still short, but it's to give you an inside of what Orion is like. Just a feel of the character. I wanted to wait a few more days before putting up the next chapter but my excitement got the best of me unfortunately, but still; enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Give it back!"

"Come and get it short stuff! Hahah!"

"Give it back now!"

"Come little baby! Come and get it!"

"Give it back or else I'm telling Mom!" I threaten with a growl as both my brothers looked at each other and decided it wasn't worth it to tease me any longer. I let out an 'oof', stumbling back as my older brother Rain, shoved my sketch book hard into my chest.

"If you were a real Viking, you would have taken it back by force." Rain pointed out rather snottily. "Yea!" His twin brother Tundra agreed. "But you're not, you're just a wittle baby~" He teased, messing up the top of my head. I smacked his hand away in annoyance.

"One of these days.." I growled, narrowing my eyes into slits.

"Oh no! She's gonna kill us!" Tundra mocked fear as Rain threw back his head in laughed.'"That'll be the day. Come on! I heard Puffnut is starting training today to be a dragon rider." he told Tundra, the two walking off, completely forgetting they were even picking on me. I just clutch my sketch book close to my chest and plop down on a rock there.

My name is Orion Stoic Haddock and I, am not a Viking. Though I'm sure my Mom gave me that name just to make it seem I sound tough, she probably knew I be a runt..just like my dad was. Well, he wasn't exactly a runt, just not your typical Viking and it seem the Gods had cursed me with the same fate. Course my dad said it just meant that I was destined for something special but what I wouldn't give to be like everyone else; a Viking. I was a bit on the scrawny side, I wasn't built like my brothers to be tough and rough, no; I lack the muscles and the brawn to be even consider a Viking. Which probably explain why I got picked on so much by them.

I looked down at my sketch book on my lap, the one my father had given me for birthday last year. My father... Though he was no great Viking like my Grandfather; Stiock the Vast. He still made a name for himself like... The Dragon Rider, or the First Rider or even Dragon Tamer. Because of him, the people now of Berk are close friends with the dragons around here even to the point they live here. Back then, it didn't use to be like that till my father bonded with the Night Fury he had shot down during a raid and manage to befriend him.

The same night fury I could feel breathing down my neck.

I tilt my head back, seeing a black sleek dragon looking at me in curiosity. "Hello Toothless." I murmur a greeting. All I got was a snort then him turning around and walking off. I made a face before leaning my head back up and turn to watch the dragon walk off. Sometimes I don't think that dragon likes me very much, though he was rather strange. As far as I could remember, he was always trailing after me ever since I could crawl. I had vague memories of even crawling all over him but as time went on, things seemed to change. He barely lets me near him at times. The only person he ever let close or even ride him was my Father, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

And Toothless being, my Father's Dragon.

I sighed and just scratch the back of my head and turn around, opening my book to a page I had drawn a few days ago of my father and Toothless bonding one evening. It was well done and even I was proud of it. A smile tug at my lips and I flip to a clean page and began doodling. I should have gone back home since Toothless being here meant my Father return from his previous journey. Since he wasn't Chief yet of the tribe he was the teacher of dragon training; teaching the teenagers how to bond and ride their dragon. Sometimes he was a forger, going on long periods of journey to find food or wood for the cold nights and winter. He probably just came back from forging for wood. I figure later I would greet him, I wasn't in the best mood to be seeing him, my dad had this sixth sense knowing when my brothers picked on me and then scolded them later which just lead more sibling abuse. Course it probably wouldn't be so bad now that Dad was home.

A familiar croon caught my ears, distracting me from having doodle both my brothers deaths and look to see Two. Two was a Terrible Terror but was so cute to boot and he was a beautiful green color. He was my pet dragon since the twins both got the Monstrous Nightmares; well, at least bonded with them. Though they made fun of me for only bonding with a small dragon, though said it fit my small status. It didn't matter, I loved Two to death. He was the best companion anyone could ever ask for, though he was a trouble maker especially when it came from stealing food from Toothless. I don't think Two understood quite well you don't steal a Night Fury's food. Usually he hangs around my mother and her Nadder, Bane but guessing since Dad was home meant Two didn't want to be around a disgruntle Night Fury. For some odd reason, Toothless was really restless when coming back from a long journey; I chalked it up to being tired, Two chalked it up to being a jerk. A hand stray down to pet his back, dancing along the ridges before moving to scratch along his neck. I got in return was a happy trill then loud purring, I couldn't help but smile. He was really adorable.

I continue to pet him for a while long, to engross with my drawing that I hadn't heard anyone come up behind me, stirring up the hair on the back of my neck. A surprise gasp escape my lips as I sat up straight, still as a rock, trying to figure out who was behind me. A soft warm chuckle reached my ears and my head tilt back to see my father. "Da~" I grin, turning around to jump on him, sketchbook falling to the ground; abandon for now. Two looked up to see what the commotion was about and only wiggle his little hieney as he cocks his head to the side, letting out a happy chirp and move to crawl up my father's leg as I was held close to his chest. I was surprise to see my father had come and look for me, half the time he just waits till I came home to give me a proper greeting. As if sensing my curiosity, my father explain to me: "Toothless felt something was wrong and push me to go find you."

"Toothless?" My eyes wide in surprisement before looking to see the dragon, but alas, it was just father and I; meaning he was back at the village. "Well, Toothless was being over dramatic. I'm fine, I was just bored, that's all." I lied. Dang dragon, why he go and do that? My father just gave me a curious look but kiss the top of my head and set me down.

"If you say so." he murmurs quietly, looking at Two and pluck the small dragon off his shirt and scratch his neck gently. Two began purring happily, his tail wagging before be was given to me to hold. Two nuzzle up against me, making me smile and look up my dad. He smiles and rub my red hair once more. "Don't stay out too late." He said before heading back to the village. All I said was an 'ok' watching my Dad walk away, still standing there before finally turning to sit down on the rock and use a hand to pick my sketchbook with a sigh. I flipped back to the doodle I did of my brothers death and shifted Two on my lap more comfortable, picking up my pen and just scratch the drawing out.

_If only if only..._


	3. A Dragon's Perspective

My Father's Dragon 2

Chapter 2 "A Dragon's Perspective"

**A/N: I tried hard to make Toothless be..well.._Toothless_ and I still don't think I've gotten his personality down just right, especially after reading other people's perspective of how he acts. I just know he's quite overprotective of his human, lol. Anyways, the reason for this chapter from Toothless P.O.V was just a test to see if you, the readers, liked it or if I should just simply stick to Orion's P.O.V. I also feel like I still need to work on more of using less 'he' and more of another way, if you get what I mean. -sweats- Either way, enjoy my lovely readers :)**

**

* * *

**

His ear twitch as shouting reached it and let out a quiet groan, lifting up his head to see a young male with short blond hair holding up a book out of a young girl's reach. The elder twin laughs at the youngest attempt to get it back, jumping up and down. "Give it back Tundra!" the girl growled. The blond just laughed again, shaking the book above her in more teasing fashion.

"Come on wittle baby~ come and get it." Tundra tease. The red head child just growled and swung a fist at her oldest brother who dodge it with ease. "Good try Orion, too bad you suck at punching." he laughed again. His sister gave another frustrated growl, stamping her brown boot onto the ground, hands fisted by her side. By now, she would have threatened to get their mother but it seem that she was restraining to do so; pride seem to be getting the best of her.

He decided to intervene before something really bad happen.

Getting up from his warm spot, Toothless let out a low warning growl at Tundra. The blond jerk in surprise, looking at the black dragon before frowning and lower his arm enough for Orion to snatch it back.

"I was getting bored of teasing her anyways." He sulks, shoving his hand into his pants pocket and turn to walk off. Toothless snorted and look at Orion, who was glaring at her brother's back as he walked away; clutching her precious sketchbook close to her chest. She finally turns green eyes on him, frowning more. "I could've taken care of I myself." She snapped, sniffing and reach up to rub at her eyes.

Toothless roll his eyes. _You're welcome._ He thought before nudging his head against her own. Orion sniff again, rubbing up the last tears and look at him, pressing her palm against his nose. "stupid dragon." she grumbles. He made another snorting sound and his tongue slip out to lap at her head. _Stupid girl._

"Ew." Orion made a face as one side was wet and slobbery and part of her hair sticking straight up. Toothless snicker at the sight and shook his head. Now that order was once restored, the Night Fury move back to his warm spot and circle around before laying back down, shifting to get comfortable as he was ready for that nap. The sound of shuffling caught his ears a second later and look up only to jerk his head back in surprise to see Orion sitting there, waving at him.

He rolled his eyes. Like Daughter, like Father.

Grunting, the dragon laid his head back down, wings shifting and attempt to take his nap. Unlike the boisterous twins, he didn't mind Hiccup's youngest hanging around him; she was like her father in most ways, a gentle nature. The only time her mother's aggressive nature showed was when push came to shove though it wasn't much to defend on, especially against her brothers. Which was why Toothless decided it was his duty to protect the youngest; she was very much like her father; an oddball.

A few minutes later, his ears twitch to the sound of charcoal scratching against paper and slowly lifted his head up, looking at Orion sleepily to see her drawing away on her sketchbook. As if sensing eyes on her, the nine year old looked up to see Toothless looking at her, a goofy grin light upon her face and held up her book to show the night fury what she'd been working on. The dragon cock his head to see a picture of himself napping. "Like it?" Asked Orion, pride in her voice. Toothless just blink before craning his head over and gave her a big lick on the front of her face. "EW! THATS GROSS!" Orin shouted in disgust, jumping up from her spot and back pedal, rubbing her face furiously to rid of the dragon drool. Toothless let out a laugh before he jerks back in surprise, jumping onto his paws as the girl had launched herself at his head.

"Stupid dragon!" The girl growled. Toothless let out a grunt and shook his head side to side before running off. Now the Viking part of her was starting to show. As the Night Fury ran down the hill of the village, causing most passerby's to jump out of the way, Orion was screaming at the dragon directions of where to go. The sound of sheep's 'baaing' caught his ears and he jerks to a hard stop, sending the pup flying off his head and hard onto her back in front of a grazing sheep. Orion groan and tilt her head back to see a sheep there just munching along before 'baaing', and walked off. She growled and glared at Toothless, who laugh again.

"dumb dragon." She growled. _Silly human pup._ He thought before out of nowhere, he was smacked by a fish. Shaking his head from being surprised, the Night Fury look to see Two with a fish in his mouth. The Terrible Terror gave a muffle squawk at Toothless, scolding the larger dragon for having picked on his Orion. Toothless growled and in a blink of an eye; chomped on the fish and Two. The disgruntle Night Fury sat there with a ticked off look on his face as Two's thin tail was sticking out of his mouth. Muffled squawking and shrieking could be heard from his mouth as he refuse to spit out Two. Orion had shrieked, quickly getting up and grabbed her dragon's tail, trying to get Two out.

"Toothless! Spit him out!" Orion shouted. The dragon refuse, watching the girl in vain, try and rescue her pet. A growl emitted from the redhead's throat. "Spit him out right now or I'm gonna tell Dad!" She threatens. Toothless blink but scowl and lean his head down, spitting out Two with a 'bleh'. Two squeak then cough and flapped his drench wings as he was just covered in dragon slobber. Toothless snorted as if serving Two right, maybe next time he won't be so dumb to try and take on the Night Fury. Orion made a face and pull on her sleeves to cover her hands as best as she could and picked up her dragon, who was just barely coming around after seeing the horrors inside that Night Fury's mouth. "Gross.." The girl groan, sticking out her tongue in disgust. Toothless snicker before being startle as he got a quick swift to one of his front legs and growled at Hiccup's pup.

Orion just stuck her tongue at him before walking off, telling Two that he'll get the slobber off soon. Toothless just snorted and rustle his wings before walking off. It wasn't _HIS_ fault Two got himself almost eaten, he should known better then to attack something three times his side. Of course now he had to find something to get rid of the awful taste Two left behind. Stinkin' runt...

Once gobbling down a few fish, Toothless made his way towards the arena where Hiccup was training the new dragon riders on how to treat and bond with their partners. His tail sway behind him as he spotted a few Gronkles, Nightmares and Zipplebacks flying around or on the ground. "Now, you have to remember that your dragon is not only your friend, but your partner too. So respect their wishes and you'll create a bond so deep that Your dragon's trust would be unbreakable." Hiccup lecture the group.

Toothless recognize almost all of the new trainders. The twins, Tundra and Rain; Fishlegs and Ruffnut's children, Puffnut their daughter and their youngest, the boy; Froglegs. Tuffnut's own boy, Thorn and Snotlout's son, Spotlout. There was four others the Night Fury didn't recognize as he sat down off to the side, eyeing the other dragons. Orion should have been here, she wasn't much of a Viking but Toothless sense that she was just as a good rider as any of these whelps; heck! Even better then the twins themselves!

He didn't understand why Hiccup didn't let his youngest fly, did she not want too? Every time she went flying with them, she enjoyed it; or was it because no other dragon didn't want to be her partner? This very thought made him bare his teeth as his ears flatten back. Why wouldn't any dragons be her partner! Where they afraid if she got hurt, Hiccup wouldn't like them anymore? Or maybe they were afraid of _him?_ Toothless knew he was protective of his human pup, but he didn't think he was THAT bad. As dragon training was dismissed, the Night Fury watch Gobber and Astrid walked in, obviously ready to give them weapon's training. Despite the battles with the dragon's was done and over with; the Viking's still kept in tip top shape in case intruders tried to invade their land, though having dragon's on their side really should have even the odds.

"Hey Toothless, wasn't expecting to see you here." A voice rung in his ears. The black dragon look to see his human walk towards him, a smile on his face. Toothless return the smile before striking up a purr as the pets and the scratches began. "You usually don't like to be around here, is something up?" Hiccup asked the purring dragon. While his human was right about not liking to be here because of the other dragon's, he only came just to see how the training was going. The dragon lean more against the red hair male, wanting more. Hiccup chuckle and oblige, running a hand down his best friend's back, scratching around the wings, getting a loud happy croon from the Night Fury. He chuckles again and patted his partner's rump. "So, what have you been up to today?" He asked, looking at the dragon.

Toothless just gave him an irritated look. Always asking questions when his human knew very well he couldn't talk. Hiccup laugh and stroke the dragon's head. "I hope you've been good to Ri today. I know you love picking on her, she gets enough from her brothers." Said Hiccup. Toothless snorted. _You should know, I know better than that!_ Thought Toothless. Hiccup smile before looking over as he heard his wife called him. He sighed and look at his friend. "The wife calls, I guess she needs a guinea pig." He gave a weak laugh. Toothless snicker and bump his snout against his human, getting him to go.

"Traitor." His human teased but laugh quietly as he walked to where Astrid was. Knowing Astrid wouldn't hurt his human, on purpose; Toothless decided it was best to leave than to intervene when he thought Hiccup was about to get hurt only to get them both mince meat by Hiccup's mate. He had already learned the hard way when it came to Astrid, but by Odin's Ghost, the dragon still cared for her only because Hiccup loves her dearly. Why? Even when his wife punches or beats him up occasionally was beyond him. Truthfully, the dragon thought that the red head male was secretly a masochist.

Strange, STRANGE humans...

Heading back to the village, the dragon decided it was time to check up on Hiccup's youngest. Moving out of the village, the Night Fury set work on finding her, sniffing the air then ground tracking her scent down to where she had gone. It be much easier to fly but without Hiccup to operate the gears for his tail fin, the most he could do was glide... Eh, it was better then walking most of the time. Spreading his wings and flapping them, Toothless broke into a small jog before leaping out and just glided around the air before landing a few seconds later and took a look around before repeating the action before. It wasn't long till he located her, having heard the sound of humming and made his way over to a small clearing by a creak to see Orion dancing along the water.

She wasn't a Viking, but she was a heck of a dancer.

Though Viking's didn't really dance besides sway side to side as they sung, Orion could dance. She had the body for it despite being nine years old but had the rhythm and the passion for it; and this wasn't the first time Toothless had caught her dancing by herself. Deciding he wanted to get up closer, the dragon made his way over, seeing Two lift up his head from the rock he was napping on. Toothless growled at him quietly, to tell him to be quiet before continuing on his way, eyes watching Orion spin and dance around as she still hummed.

Vikings, not Vikings; it really was a contradiction he thought to be ridiculous. He already learned from his human when he was younger; if you weren't a Viking, then you were an outcast. You think some things would have change over the years, especially when his Hiccup prove he was still worthy to be a Viking without being barbaric violent. The Night Fury settle down on the ground, finding himself leaning this way then that way as Orion danced, knowing full well she only did this in secrecy. If her brothers found out... Toothless cringe at the idea of what would happen if they did, though it was no secret from him. The dragon had spotted Orion a few times wandering off to dance, this would be the first that he even laid this close, knowing sooner or later she was going to notice a small audience here.

He watch her twirl and sway, coming closer and closer before she finally bumped into his snout. "Odin's ghost!" Shouted Orion in fright, having jumped back and whirl around to see who she stumble into. Toothless just stared up at her with big greenish-yellow eyes. "You scared me." The red hair child stated. A soft purr came from his chest and lifted his head up to nudge her small stomach gently. Orion chuckle and scratch at his broad forehead. Toothless purred louder and gave a happy croon as he lean more into Orion who laugh quietly and use both hands to scratch the Night Fury more and move a hand over, under his jaw and touch that particular spot that suddenly had him dropping to the ground with a 'thud!'. Toothless was nothing but reduce to a big black mass of purring rumbling.

Orion chuckle as she look at the happy Night Fury, crouching there as Two walked over; crawling up his Tamer's body and perch on her shoulder, laughing at the mighty black dragon. The young female arch an eyebrow at her dragon and reach a hand up to scratch along his little neck, making him purr loudly before touching the same spot under his jaw and watch him fall off her shoulder and hit the ground, reduce to nothing but a loud purring mess as well. "Who's laughing now?" Orion snickered, propping her elbows up on her knees, resting her chin on her hands and just smile as she watch the two purring beasties.


	4. Pranks, Fights and a side of Vengeance

My Father's Dragon 3

Chapter 3 "Pranks, Fights and a side of Vengeance." Part One.

**A/N: Wow, this story has so many hits and on so many favorite and alert lists, it makes my heart swoon x3 I love it! By the way, if anyone has an idea for the prank for Orion to pull on her brothers, let me know!**

* * *

I slept away on my bed, burrow deep under the blankets, every bone and muscle ache and creaked with each movement after spending most of my day yesterday tending the sheeps and working at the forge with Gobber. Never had I thought my whole body could creak the way it did when I finally dragged my butt home and fell instantly asleep. My father was amused as my mother made sure I wasn't badly sore before letting me fall deep into slumber. But despite all that, it felt like I'd just fallen asleep before my mother came in and tug the blankets off me, saying it was time to get up.

A whine left my throat as slowly sat up, cringing and hissing like the creature of the night when my dreaded mother open the curtains to let the sun in. "Maaa~" I groan, attempting to crawl back under my blankets but unfortunately my mother wasn't having any of it.

"Come on Ri, you're helping me in training today." she announced. I flung the blankets off, my mind wide awake; I mean; who's wouldn't when hearing those awful dreaded words.

"Mom! Are you kidding me! I mean...look at me! I am so not...this!" I gesture to myself. My mother just looked at me with a sigh.

"You just gesture to all of you." She stated the obvious. I nodded. "Duh!" My mother just chuckle and reach over to fix my bed hair. "You're coming with me, you at least need to make an ATTEMPT to know your weapons whether you use them or not." she licks her thumb and place it upon my cheek, rubbing furiously at what I can only guess was some smudge spot.

"Mom! They'll KILL me out there! Especially Tundra and Rain!" I exclaimed.

"You'll be fine, take a shower, get dressed." She kisses my forehead and walked off. I just stood there, pale as a ghost.

"Fine! But if I die, don't say I didn't tell you so... Because I did!" I shouted after her.

"You'll be fine!" my mother hollered back. I groan, shoulders slumping and plop back on my bed. How did this even occurred just now?

Despite my wishes to take my time on getting there, I hurried anyways knowing how temperamental my mother gets, so I thought it was best to brush my teeth and clean my face as fast as I could then get dress. I pulled on my black pants follow by my brown boots, slipped on my green tunic and wrapped a leather belt around my mid-section of my tunic from keeping it blowing since it was rather loose on me. I pulled on my arm warmers last, slipping them over the sleeves then fixed my hair next and quickly ran downstairs to gobble up some of the beef stew that was made last night. "And where are you in a rush too?" My father's voice reached my ears. I'd swallow the bit in my mouth and wipe it clean on my sleeves.

"Mom signed my death today by volunteering me to help her today at the weapons training." I explain hurriedly as I grab a small bowl there and drop a few fish into it before moving to kiss my Dad's cheek. "Pray I don't get killed today!" I shouted, heading out and place the bowl in front of where Two was sunbathing and patted his head before running off. "Be good!" I shouted at him, tearing down the path straight for the arena.

My mind was reeling of answer as to what possessed my mom to volunteer me today for weapons training. The only reason I didn't even bother to take the training was because of my brothers and their dumb friends; it was like a plague when it came to me being picked on. I couldn't do dragon training cause no dragon seem to want to be my partner, which lead to more taunting from my brothers and I be damn if I ever even THOUGHT of joining weapons training. Me, in a class full of weapon crazed teenagers? I rather go cliff diving then do join a suicidal class. As I got closer, I could see Tundra and Spotlout already playing fighting with their swords, the clanging of metal reaching my ears. I was hoping to go by unnoticed but thanks to Thorn, I didn't get very far.

"I never expected to see you here, Orion." The tall blond spoke up, catching everyone else's attention. Tundra and Spotlout had stopped practicing as Rain jump off the rock there while Puffnut still sharpened her sword.

"And what are you doing here, little sister?" Asked Rain as he stepped closer; broadswords resting on his shoulder. He studied me quietly, as if analyzing how stupid I was to show up today. "You're not thinking of joining training now, are you?" he asked, one blond eyebrow crawling up his forehead and disappear under his bangs. Tundra had made his way over, resting an arm on Rain's free shoulder, looking at me quizzically; as if both were feeling humiliated already just because I showed up.

I shuffle my feet on the ground, the heat rising to me cheeks. I'm sure I was turning red from embarrassment for just even showing up. "No," I muttered, looking at the ground. "mom volunteered me today to help her out." I said glumly.

"What!" Tundra shrieked. "Has she completely lost it! Is she trying to embarrass us more by asking you to help you?" he demanded. Rain frown and shifting to point his sword at me.

"Go home Orion, your talent for disaster will just get the lot of us killed." He growled. My brow furrow.

"You're not the boss of me!" I snarled, rooting my feet to the ground. Rain growled more threatening and ball his fist up, ready to punch me and I was ready. I probably couldn't take him on, but Thor be damn if I didn't at least TRY. Suddenly he relaxes his fist, his whole posture going slack as Tundra looked at him in confusion.

"You're right, but if you're gonna show your face around here, the least you could do is do something brave so it won't be so painful to look at you." He said. I scowled more. I was getting closer on knocking a few teeth in.

"Rain?" Tundra looked quite confuse before our brother tug him away and gather the rest of the group to him, whispering and plotting on what to make me do. I just stood there, arms crossed over my chest. Like heck I was gonna do whatever they wanted me to, just to prove I wasn't useless. I wasn't stupid either, and I wasn't about to do what ever they had in plan for me.

* * *

"You want me to feed fish to the old nightmare?" I asked, standing in front of the stall where the old Nightmare was.

"Yep, do that and we won't give you such a hard time." Rain said. I shifted on me feet uncomfortably. Feeding a dragon wasn't much of a problem, feeding a old BLIND dragon, well; that was a totally different scenario. I look at my brother.

"I don't know Rain, I don't think it's very safe, I mean; it's a blind dragon! What happens if it attacks me?" I asked. Not even Tundra looked happy about the mission given to me. Rain snorted. "It's fine, just take this bucket," he pushed a large pail into my chest that smelled of nothing but fish. I tried to not gag. "And go over to feed him. Easy peasy." he smiled.

I still wasn't sure, but the thought of my brothers at least giving me some respect and not picking on me much was too tempting to pass up; after all, that's all I wanted from them. "Ok, fine." I finally gave in. I puff out my chest, ready to prove my worth and started to head into the sleeping dragon's stall.

"Wait!" Rain grab the back of my tunic and drag me back. "One more thing." He muttered before I felt something cold and wet touch me cheek and rub against my face. Instantly I jerked my head back. "Rain!" the smell of fish was stronger. I sneezed as my brother continue with whatever he was doing. "Stop struggling." he ordered. "This will help you from not being attacked." he stated. I blink but nodded, trying to ignore how badly the fish stench was.

Once he was done, he patted my shoulder to let me know I could go. "We're counting on you." He said. I look at him and he grins at me, giving me thumbs up and I, being a sister starve for her brother's acceptance; ate it all up. Taking a deep breath, I marched in there with a mission to achieved, being cautious though as I saw the large slumbering dragon. Being quiet, I move to dump the fish into his bowl before taking a cod and threw it in front of his nose. "Here boy." I whistle, seeing it stir awake. His glazed eyes open, sniffing around before finding the fish in front of it and gobbled it up. It sniff around some more and I threw another, closer to it's bowl, leading the way. I grin proudly as the dragon began feasting, crouching there and rub it's snout. It wasn't bad as I thought and look up to see my brothers and their friends peering in and watching in awe. I felt more proud that I did something they wouldn't do. Rain gave me another thumbs up before Tundra tug him away. "Alright Orion, come out. That's long enough." my older brother instructed. I nodded and move to get up, making a face. Dang, it smelled really strong of fish in here.

"Leave her!" I heard Rain's voice. "The longer she stays in, the better." he hisses. I was too busy why it smelled so much like fish, was it coming from me? I sniffed myself and gag. Yep, sure enough it was me nd I wasn't the only one who notice. I heard something else sniffing me and look to see the old Nightmare bumping it's snout against me, I'd notice it had finished it's food. "Stop that." I push the dragon's snout away.

"Orion, get out here, RIGHT NOW." Tundra ordered. The nightmare gave a loud shrill and snapped it's jaw at me. I yelp and jumped back in fright. Why was it attacking me? I press my back tight against the wall, my heart starting to pound in fear before dodging to the side was the dragon lurch at me again! I scramble to get out of the stall, trying to figure out why it was attacking me, then it hit me; I smelled of fish! I shrieked as I stumble my way out of the stall, falling on the ground before screaming as the dragon's beak clipped at my tunic, it's claws scratching and clawing at my body as it tried to drag me back. I kicked and scream, adrenaline pumping through me as the will to live kicked in.

I manage to smash my boot into it's face, causing it to stumble back, letting out a painful caw before it did it's thing; setting itself on fire. Everyone started running, screaming as I took off, a flaming Monstrous Nightmare right on my tail, still giving chase. It seem the old boy was still hungry! I barely heard my name being shouted before Froglegs was in front of me with a bucked of water. I dove to the side as he splash the dragon with water, extinguishing the flames as I hit the ground hard, breathing heavily. I heard more shouts, thinking it was over before the dragon descended upon me. It's beak clipped and tore at my tunic as I screamed and fought to keep it from eating me, tears streaming down my face as the instincts to keep alive kept me from getting killed. I felt it's sharp claws rake at my face and clothes, growling and snarling before the sound of something shrieking caught our ears. It distracted the nightmare enough for me squirm out of it's grip before a blue blast impacted against it's side, knocking it off me completely. I quickly sat up, almost hyperventilating as something black jump in front of me. It took me a while to realize that it was Toothless, standing there, wings spread and growling and snarling at the nightmare. A sob tore from my throat, my heart still racing hard. I was just almost eaten!

"Orion!" I look over to see mom and dad racing towards me as the group of Viking teenagers stood off to the side, looking extremely guilty, all but Rain. "Ri!" my mother drop to her knees to see if I was alright as my dad move to calm Toothless down. I just launch myself at my mother, sobbing hard as I clung to her. Vikings didn't cry like babies, nor did they cling to their mommy, but dang it! I was scared! I thought for sure I was going to get eaten! That messes with a person's head badly! I cried and clung to my mom as if she was my life support while she tried to soothe me, but I wasn't having any of it. I was reduce to a blubbering and shaky mess.

"Who did this?" I heard my father's stern voice. "Who let her go and feed that Old Nightmare? Tell me NOW!" Dad growled. I sniff some, peeking over my mother's side as her hands rub my back. Nobody look like they were going to speak up, in fear they were gonna get in trouble. I just buried my face into my mother's shoulder.

"We did." I heard Tundra's voice spoke up. I look up in surprise. I saw my older brother step forward before looking back to see Rain to the side, arms crossed. He glared and reach over to jerk him forward. "**WE** did." he said sternly. Rain snorted. I felt something bump against my back and look over to see Toothless, warble quietly to see that I was okay. I sniff and turn to face him before he suddenly hiss, ears flatten against his head. I look down to see what had upset him and saw my clothes were practically ruined and red lines on my body, from claw marks of having being scratched. I hadn't realize how badly I look.

"If she wasn't so WEAK, none of this wouldn't have happen!" I heard Rain's venomous voice. My mother gotten up, facing my brother's as I stood behind her. "It's her fault she so dim witted! Not even a dragon wants her for a partner. Shes so...**_USELESS!_**" he said, as if it was my fault I got myself into this mess just because I wasn't a Viking warrior.

"That's enough Rain." our father growled but by then something inside of me. All I saw was red and next thing I knew, I charged at my brother with a roar and knocked him flat on his back and began wailing at him, feeling his flesh get tenderize underneath my pounding fists. It only took a few seconds before I was pulled away, hissing and growling like a crazed cat. I struggle to get out of dad's grip, kicking and flailing and screaming about pulverizing Rain's face in.

"Orion..That's **enough!**" My dad set me down and gave me a hard jerk enough to snap me out of my rage. I looked up at his green eyes with my own, breathing heavily before more tears stream down my face.

"All I wanted was them to respect me." I defended my actions, weakly. My father stared at me deeply before relaxing and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I know sweetheart." he murmur, knowing of my own pains from his past. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me off. I snuggle close before looking over to see Rain getting his ear yanked on by mom while Tundra looked at me with a guilty look. 'sorry' he mouthed before looking away in shame. I just buried my face into dad's shirt as he took me back home with Toothless following in tow.

* * *

I sat on my bed, cleaned and bandage with my sketchbook open on my lap, doodling away. Two rested next to me, snoring away as Toothless was up in the rafters, resting there as his tail hung down, slowly swaying side to side. He hadn't left my side since we got home and though my dad told him to stay with me, I didn't think he would have left any way. I heard the front door downstairs opening and voices floating up before the door being slammed. My mother's anger could be felt just the way she spoke to Rain as his stomping on the steps told me he was heading for his room. A second later, a door was slammed causing Two to trill softly in question. I hush him and scratch his neck lightly, it was enough for him to lay back down and sleep again.

Shifting on my spot, trying not to grimace at how sore my body was feeling, I stared down at my doodles, they were plans hastily drawn while in anger and frustration had course my veins earlier. They were plans on how to get back at my brothers, especially Rain and even though I had cooled down; I still wanted revenge. What was the saying again? Vengeance was a dish served best cold? Well, my brother was going to get one cold dish and I was going to enjoy humiliating him in front of everyone.


	5. Pranks, Fights and a side of Vengeance 2

My Father's Dragon 4

Chapter 3 "Pranks, Fights and a side of Vengeance." part 2 AKA "You are so Dead."

**A/N: no, i'm not dead, no, this fic isn't abandon. I've been sick xD And working on another HTTYD story. So please, enjoy the long awaited chapter lol Expect bad grammar, i didn't take the time to re-check it bah~  
**

* * *

So, almost being eaten wasn't a good enough excuse to get out of my chores. Why? Because I'm a Viking, and Vikings live the life of danger. If your arm was bitten off today, you be back fighting again tomorrow. Had I lived in a NORMAL family I'm sure things would have been different.

"Baa!"

"Shut up Phil..." I muttered darkly to the grazing sheep, shovel in hand to collect sheep dung to be use later to fertilize the crops before winter came. As if to get revenge on me (because I know how that sheep operates), he deposit pellets of dung right on the spot I just clean.

"Baa~" And with that, he trotted off.

I smacked my forehead, grumbling curses under my breath. I **HATE** that sheep...

Going back to shoveling poo, things had been pretty quiet today. No teasing, no fights, though Rain kept getting me nasty glares as if it was my fault he was in trouble. That's okay, cause he was REALLY gonna have a reason to kill me later once my plan was set in motion.

Sweet revenge, here I come!

I clapped my hands together, the shovel handle in between. "And by Odin's will, may my death be swift and fast." I mumble a prayer.

Yea, I was that certain I was going to get killed today.

Finishing up cleaning sheep poo, I took the bucket to the storage room then took my bucket of poo and hid it somewhere safe for now as I go and collect the rest my ammo, like something to make things go BOOM! Heheh, I rubbed my hands together feeling pretty good. I stopped grinning like a demon child as Two gave me this 'you're scaring me' look. I chuckle and scoop up my dragon, letting him perch on my shoulder as I headed to Gobber's forger; I'm sure he has some explosive powders lying around...

I look up at the sky, judging what time it was where the sun was positioned. It was still early afternoon, enough time to get what I needed and if Rain was going to be where he's suppose to, then even more excellent. "Bwahahaaaa-OW! Two!" I rub my ear where the dragon had nipped it. He chirp then trilled. I glared at him and hissed, he hissed back and I yelp as he blew smoke at me.

"TWO!"

"And where are you going?" my father's voice rung in my ears. I looked over, holding a small crate of explosives (I hadn't picked out how I was gonna do this).

"uhm, somewhere?" I said innocently, battering my eyelashes. Dad just cross his arms over his chest; he wasn't buying it. I heaved an exasperated sigh. "Ok, ok." I mumble and set my crate down and showed Dad the empty canteens, along with some fuses and a jar that held explosive powder. Dad arch his eyebrow and I wiggle in my spot. "I have a theory that put powder in a canteen and something inside like, per se poop? It could be use as a weapon, or at least distract some one long enough during a fight." I explain. Dad gave me an incredulous look; I don't think he was buying it.

"And why in Thor's name would you try something like that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I get my genes from you, you figure it out." I shifted my crate and walked off. I heard Dad heave an exasperated sigh while I hum happily to the bucket of sheep dung I was hiding behind the rock. I drop my crate down and set work on how this was going to work.

Hours (and many yawns, curses) later, I had finally finalize my perfection of operation: 'get the leech back'; yes, it was still a title in the works, but it was going to have to do. I gather my three little homemade bombs I've created and walked back to the middle of the village. It was approaching later afternoon and I only had a few minutes to spare. I had to plan this out carefully and time everything right.

I dug a small hole a few feet from my house and set one bomb there, covering it was leaves, then dug a hole few feet from there and set my other bomb there then last the third. It was a triangle trap and all bombs were set to go off after another getting my brother on all sides. I cackle and dug around my pockets for lose coins. My brother was greedy and couldn't (more like wouldn't) pass up the opportunity to pick up some free coins on the ground. I jiggle the coins in my hand as I listen for my brother's voice. A soft trill caught my ears and I turn to see Two there, chirping again an cocked his head at me curiously.

"Shoo! Go away Two." I waver a hand at him. Two only trilled again, refusing to move. I frown and turn to push the dragon away, knowing if I set the coins down, he wouldn't leave and possibly, eat my coins. Terrible Terrors had a love for shiny things. As I tried to get Two to go, Rain's approaching voice caught my ears. I curse and look to see him walking towards the house with Spotlout. Dang, he was suppose to be alone but oh well, casualties were part of the battle. I set the coins down and quickly lit the first bomb then a second later, the second then the third last and yanked Two away from the coins. I held him away from me as he hissed and let out a stream of black smoke through his nostrils as I dashed around the cart of hay there.

"So how longer are you grounded?" Spotlout asked Rain as they approach closer.

"Another week. Orion wasn't going to get killed, I wasn't going to let it go THAT far, but everyone just overreacted cause she's such a baby and stupid." Muttered Rain. I snarled quietly under my breath but held a tight hold of my temper. It was fine, I told myself. The jerk was going to get what he deserved. As my brother and cousin approach closer, I heard Spot's excited voice for finding the coins. I crane my neck out more to see Rain swoop down to get the coins first then Spotlout did.

"Hey!" My cousin whine as Rain toss the coins up and down the air. He was grinning.

"Finders keepers-"

"And loser weepers." I finished before plugging my ears as the first bomb was about to go off. I heard a muffle BOOM, then my cousin and brother squawking in surprise and look over to see some dirt and dung on them. "What is this!" Shrieked Rain as look to see what was on him. The second went off behind them and never had I thought I EVER see the day Spotlout scream so much like a girl. I stifle my giggles as I lean out more.

By then, some of the villagers started coming out to see what they explosions were about. They saw Rain and Spotlout and before anyone could do anything, the third went off and sheep dung spread all over the place. Both of the boys were almost completely covered in wet sheep dung and the villagers were a bit hesitant to go near the stinky pair.

"What just happen!" Screamed Spotlout as my brother's face seem to be turning red with anger. The villagers began whispering among each other and I had fallen over, out in plain view, laughing my head off. I couldn't even see both boys spot me as I laughed and weeped. This was just soo hilarious!

"ORION!" Roared my brother. I immediately snapped up to see my brother running at me like an enrage bull. My eyes widen and quickly and scramble to ran off with Two squawking and flying after me. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WITCH!" Rain screamed. Oh yea, like I was going to listen, if anything, I picked up speed with the help of fear and adrenaline coursing through my veins and took off like a bat out of Hel. I wasn't going to stop anytime soon, not even if I couldn't hear my brother crashing through the woods like a hungry bear chasing it's meal down.

Oh no, I was gonna keep running till the ends of the Earth or until Odin struck me down himself. A giggle bubble up and escape my lips. Oh man, Rain was gonna be smelling like sheep poo for the rest of his life.

Hoo-rah.


	6. Sticks and Stones

My Father's Dragon 5

"Sticks and Stones"

**A/N: So, i know i've been lacking on keeping this updated lol but mind you work and school do take up most of my time, but now that work has slowed down a bit -insert sad face here- and my week of battling the flu gone, i can now continue my focus on keeping his updated. So here's the long awaited chapter, (please don't kill me) and i hope you enjoy. Another thing, excuse the bad grammatical and other errors.**

**I Do Not Claim any How to Train Your Dragon characters, just the kids.**

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that, you could have seriously hurt your brother."

Was I really hearing this? I just stood there, a bit dumbfounded as dad lecture me about what I'd done to Rain. I didn't know whether to be upset or what, I mean..My brother deserved that! Of all the things! I do one thing to get back at him and this is what I get!

Dad must of saw my expression because he let out a sigh, kneeling down to my eye level. "I know your brother probably deserved it-Heck yea!- But you seriously could have hurt him and your cousin. What would you done if the bombs you made were to strong and took at his eye or something?" He question me.

"But it's sheep dung! How is a piece of poo gonna take out his eye!" I exclaim, still trying to wrap my mind about how I was getting scolded for one measly thing! Helllooo! He almost tried to KILL me the other day! Or did everyone forget! You don't forget a dragon coming at you, to EAT YOU! You don't forget something like that, especially when it happens to you! My dad open his mouth and I just turn around and stormed off, too ticked off to even get lectured anymore.

"Orion!" Dad called out as I slam the door behind me, catching both my brother's attention. Rain instantly came my way.

"You got some nerves-" my fist swung his way and decked him hard in his chin. I didn't know what came over me, but I was just so ticked off that he would even get away with something he done worse then me! At least all he got was poo! I got 10 ton dragon with mouth full of sharp teeth after me! I stood there, breathing hard, my fist still clench up. I watch my brother rub his chin, quite taken back by my slugging but as he righted himself and I had realize what I done, I wanted to slug him again but I doubt I was gonna be able to catch him off guard again.

"Why you little..." Before he could finish I had gather some ball of mud and flung it at him before taking off. I didn't has to turn to see if I hit him, the sound of him gagging and hacking told me that I had hit him square in the face. "Get back here you little bug!" I heard Rain shout. I glance back to see him chasing me with a furious speed of a rampaging bull.

I picked up speed more.

Into the forest we ran and since I'm always playing in here, I knew the area pretty well so it came to no surprise that I was up in one of the trees, hiding as my brother from below, look around like a wolf looking for a prey to tear up. "Just wait till I get my hands on you!" He began, looking to his right then to his left. "I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" he snarled. Too late, I thought with a roll of my eyes. I had already wish that over and over, I hadn't been born, my life was a hassle and unfair, like today! I got in trouble for a stupid little prank while my brother had done some ten times more worse. How could I consider my life fair? Sometimes I wish my parents had never fallen in love. If it hadn't been for stupid Toothless...

I frown as my brother walked off either too bored to look for me or he had went somewhere else to find me. I waited a few minutes to make sure he didn't come back before making my way down. I jump the last few feet and dusted my clothes off as I look around to make sure the coast was clear before making my way off.

It's true, if Toothless hadn't been there, hadn't been shot down then my parents would have never gotten together. My dad would probably still be miserable and my mom still want nothing to do with him. Toothless was the whole reason my mom actually got to like my dad, if he hadn't been here, then she would have ignored him as usual! I scowl, kicking a pebble with my foot. Dang Toothless! It was all his fault! Why did he have to get shot down by dad?

"stupid dragon.." I kick the pebble harder, watching it sail off and hit a few things. I was ticked, more tick off then usual, and at dumb Toothless. This whole thing was his fault! Stupid dragon should have been more careful! The sound of branches cracking and twigs snapping barely caught my ears as I continue to grumble to myself. It was then when I turned around that I discover I was no longer alone. I let out a small shriek when I turn around only to bump into something dark and fell on my back. I groan, rubbing my head and look up to see two pair of green-yellow eyes looking down at me in concern.

"toothless.." i growled, watching the concern look turn curious. The reptile stayed where he was as I got up, dusting myself off, refusing to acknowledge him. I felt his eyes on me but I ignored him still and turn to walk off, too much in a bad mood to deal with the large dragon. Obviously Toothless didn't get the hint cause he was behind me, nudging me. "Go away!" I snapped, pushing his head away and continue to stalk off.

He made a noise and kept at me, breathing on me, nudging me, being a pest till I just snapped.

"You stupid dragon!" I turn around, shoving his head away from me. "Go bug someone else! In fact, just go away! It's because of you my life is so miserable! If you hadn't been so stupid that day, you would have never gotten shot and mom wouldn't have never like dad!" I screamed at him. "your so stupid, I hate you!" I gave a swift kick to the night fury's shin, making him rear back in surprise at my hostility. "Go! Go away you dumb stupid useless reptile! Go make someone else's life miserable with your presence!" I shouted at him. Toothless look a bit hurt at what I said, but I was so furious and angry myself, I was taking it all out on him. As he stood there, looking at me, I growled and shove at his chest before turning away and stormed off. "Idiot dragon! You just had to ruin everything!" I growled, storming off, leaving Toothless there by himself, confuse and hurt.

At this point, I don't care if I was taking my anger out on the wrong being, as of right now; this whole thing was Toothless fault! His being there was the reason for my existence, for my brothers existence, for my misery! I mutter under my breath, shoving my way through plants and bushes, not sure where I was going or what was in my way. My mind was dead set on blaming Toothless for everything. All the if's and this wouldn't be scenario ran through my head on how different life would have been for my dad and mum, on how they probably now wouldn't have talk to each other, nor even be married for that fact. Then I wouldn't have been born nor my brothers, in fact the Vikings and dragons would still hate each other and still being taking our sheep. Everything would still be the way it had been years back instead of everyone being in harmony. As selfish as this thought was, I wish there was no harmony between Vikings and dragons..

"Whoa-WHOA!" my foot collided with something and sent me spiraling down, flipping me on my back with a hard thud. I groan, laying there sprawled out, looking up at the sky. It was getting close to darkness, I was sure dad was worried, he was always worried when it came to me. Mum knew i was tough enough to fend for myself since she always said I had her blood running through my veins. I just laid, staring up at the slowly darkening sky, just thinking about how bad I treated Toothless. I knew it wasn't his fault, none of it was and as I laid here, cooling off, I realize how big of a fat jerk I was to the dragon. He didn't deserve any of that and I wonder; would he forgive me? Sighing, my eyes scan my surroundings to see if anything look familiar, it didn't so no surprise here, but all the same; it was best to get on out of here before hungry bears and wolves came.

I righted myself up, dusting the dirt and leaves off my clothing and hair before stopping as I heard a roar in the distance. Instinctively, I ducked low behind the rock that trip me. I listen carefully to the dead of the night before hearing a familiar sonic boom.

"Toothless!"

I took off running as fast as I could, having to stop every few seconds to pin point where he was coming from. I race through the bushes and trees, praying to Odin nothing bad was happening to the Night Fury. I knew he was strong but without anyone to operate that sail of his, he couldn't get far flight wise, maybe running, yea, but not as far as flying. A hiss escape my teeth as a branch scratch along my cheek but I didn't let it detour me to slow down. Toothless was in trouble and I had to help him! The roaring was getting closer and I reach into my boot for my hunting knife, scrambling up a small cliff there and lay flat to the ground. I crawl up the cliff combat style and peeked over. I saw Toothless there and two...three? I couldn't tell how many, they were dressed in dark clothing and wrestling Toothless down. They had something clamp over the dragon's mouth because I could see the smoke rising from his nostrils.

"..toothless.." I whisper, clutching my knife, fearing for the Night Fury. I watch the men take down Toothless bind him up quickly. I was about to move, knowing I probably won't win but if I could at least get the bounds around his mouth free... My eyes widen as one of them sprayed something in Toothless face, knocking him out cold. I watch his body crumple to the ground. I swore my heart still as the men worked to bond Toothless more. I instantly duck behind, holding my knife to me as my heart hammer hard against my chest.

Oh crap, I just lost my father's dragon, I am SO grounded.. Wait, scratch that...

I got him KIDNAPPED, I am **DEAD!**


	7. Dragonnapped

**My Father's Dragon 6**

**"Dragonnaped"**

**

* * *

**

He woke up to the sound of wheels grinding against the gravel floor. His head throbbed immensely, making him groan as eyes closed again, it wasn't till a second later he come to realize that he was moving. He jerk his head up, chains rattling and notice his mouth was trapped shut. Shaking his head, Toothless almost went cross eyed to see leather bound and metal around his snout, refraining him from being able to open his maw.

Great.

His eyes narrow and look around his surrounding. It was a containment, a box almost. There was an opening on one side of the box, barred up with bars. The dragon lean forward to get a better view of the darken surroundings. It was obviously still night time and they were traveling through the forest, hence all the tree surrounding him. Great, just what had he gotten himself into? Shaking himself again, Toothless let out a snort, frowning as he move to lay back down. He couldn't do much...at least for now. The reptile inhale deeply around him, taking in the scents and narrow his eyes; some scents around him smelled quite odd.

_**::What's this? A natt raseri kidnapped?::**_ A low dark chuckle resonated in his head, making his pupils contract to see where the voice was coming from. All Toothless was met with was the wall off his confinement. **_::Or what was it the humans called you? Night Fury? I thought your kind were elusive?::_** The voice taunted, making Toothless growl.

_**::Show yourself!::**_ He demanded, eyes scanning around. The voice chuckle again.

**_::I would pup, if it wasn't for this confounded containment!::_** The voice snarls. _**::But then again, I wouldn't be here in the first place.::**_ The voice growled darkly. Toothless snorted, his ears sensors perking up as he heard foreign voices shouting in the distance.

_**::Tell me, where am I?::**_ Asked Toothless, unable to comprehend himself as to where he was. The other was silent for sometime, making the dragon frown. Now the other was deciding to stay quiet? He was prove wrong as the other spoke up once again.

_**::You've been carelessly capture by men who make money off us, showing us off like treasures. They call it a Freak Show Cirkus.::**_ The voice explain. Toothless frown more and as if sensing the others questions, the voice continue. _**::You're the freak and this is the show.::**_ the voice chuckle again. A snarl left the dragon's throat.

_**::I am no such thing! I am a dragon! A night fury! I am not some toy to be put on display for human's merriment!::**_ he gave a muffle roar, moving to throw himself against his barrier.

"ssh! You need to calm down!" A young female voice hush, almost in a panic. "they'll come and they'll knock you out again!" She whisper frantically. Toothless had stop and look out his bar window. _**::Who are you?::**_ He asked, but got no response. Either the female couldn't hear him or was too frighten to answer back. He sighs and shook himself, hearing more shouting in that strange language. The carrier he was in was starting to slow down, making him curious as too what was going on.

_**::Enjoy the ride pup, there's no escaping for any of us. These humans knew how to confine us and if we can't break out; there's no hope for you in escaping.::**_ the male voice return. Toothless growl.

_**::Oh yea? And just what are you? A horse?::**_ He snicker. A low growl seem to come from behind his cart.

_**::Fool, I am no horse, I am wolf to be feared::**_ he snarled. Toothless eyes widen. The Wolf God _Fenrir?_

_**::How in Hel did they capture you!::**_ Asked Toothless. Another low growl resonated in the air again.

_**::As I said pup, these humans know how to capture and bind us.::**_ With that, Toothless was left in silence, wondering just how he was going to get out.

* * *

Toothless watch as they had spent most of the night setting up camp before retiring. He had been restlessly testing his boundary. Surely he could get himself out of here; Hiccup was bound to wonder he had went and Orion, he pray to Odin that nothing happen to that troublesome human pup. Sure, she had kicked him, called him stupid and useless, blamed him for her misery and at first; he was hurt then angered and left her to get lost in the forest but he came to an understanding, she was only young; nine years old. Of course she was going to think her life was miserable, Hiccup had gone through the same thing when he was younger; it had to be a human adolescence stage thing or something, Toothless wasn't sure but still, she hadn't really meant any of it. Just as he had gone off to find her, these men had ambushed him; _HIM_ of all creatures! They had some how subdued him and cage him up! His pride was a bit wounded right now! How could he let a couple of mere humans ambush _HIM_ of all creatures? Hel, even the mighty Fenrir was somehow caged up, having been caught by mere humans...

But that was the thing, were they REALLY mere humans? Not even Toothless thought they were.. His ears perk as he heard snoring, that meant they were asleep. Good, maybe he could find a way out of here... As the dragon set out on doing that, something move in the forest.

_**::Some one is out there..::**_ Announce Fenrir. Toothless came alert, sniffing the air. _**::Smells like a young human pup...mountain air and sea breeze.. yum.::**_ Chuckle Fenrir darkly. Toothless roll his eyes before blinking.

Mountain air and sea breeze? It couldn't be...could it? His heart hammer against his chest as he tried to peer to see who it was. Lo and behold, a young female human with messy red hair step out behind the bushes. _**::...oh Orion..::**_ Bemoan Toothless. _No no no! What was she doing here!_

"Oh Thor! I'm so glad you're okay!" He heard Orion's voice, watching as the girl step closer to his cage. He could smell the salt tears and hear the relief in her voice. She had thought he was dead or something? He wanted to snort at her silly assumptions but right now, getting her to get back home was his priority. He lean his head down, butting it close to the bars as close as he could as Orion reach through them to scratch his muzzle. "toothless...toothless, I'm so so sorry." she whisper, her voice full of regret. "I'm so sorry, I swear, I'll get you out of here." she whisper, determination replace the relief. His eyes sprang open when her hands disappear from his muzzle.

**_::No no no! Orion! Get back here!::_** He shouted at her. No use, the girl was deaf to him and he could only watch helplessly as she made her way to the tent there.

_**::What's this? A pet human, dragon?::**_ Fenrir mocked. Toothless growled. _**::And she even called you Toothless, what a ridiculous name. You stoop so low you even let a human give you a name. What are you, her pet?::**_ He sneered.

The Night Fury growled. _**::I have no need to explain myself to YOU, all might Fenrir.::**_ He snarl back. _**::Besides, this is coming from a petty God who got himself ambush by a bunch of humans.::**_ He sneered back. A low growl came from behind again.

_**::I watch your tone, pup. Once I'm free, I'll eat that human right in front of you.::**_ The wolf God promise. Toothless growl.

_**::Over my dead body!:: **_He muffle roar. _**::You won't even get close to her, let alone breath in her direction.::**_ He growled. Fenrir just chuckle darkly, obviously finding this all too amusing. A dragon protecting a human whelp, how interesting...

"sshh!" Came the female's voice again. Toothless strain to see who exactly was speaking but still...no such luck.

Toothless pace back and forth, waiting and listening for any signs that Orion was caught. If anything happen to her, he would blame himself then kill ever human that was here for even hurting his human's child.

Oh man, just what was Hiccup doing now? Had he realize that his daughter ran away just to rescue him? What a mess this was turning out to be!

"Psst! toothless!" His head swivel to see those bright green eyes peeking at him through the bars. "I got the keys!" As proof, the child lifted up a set of silver keys on a iron ring, jingling them.

_**::Sneaky child, not bright on keeping quiet though.::**_ Fenrir observed. Toothless just huff and gave a muffle growl to Orion.

_**::Quiet idiot!::**_ He growled. As if hearing him, Orion stop jangling the keys and began holding them up to the moonlit sky, trying to figure out which one open his lock. The dragon lay down, watching Orion try each key she thought would open his lock.

"jeez! There's so many, how do they keep track of them?" Orion exasperated, scratching the back of her head as she held up another key.

"Thats why we have a key master." A low thick voice came, speaking Norse with a strange dialect. Toothless sprang up as Orion gasp, whirling around, only to be struck hard across the face, crumpling to the ground, knocked out cold.

_**::Well, she's dead.::**_ Fenrir supplied. Toothless heart race faster and began throwing himself against the bar opening.

_**::DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!::**_ He roared at the man that dare strike his human's pup. It was no use, the man just picked up Orion's limp body, taking hold of the keys she had stolen.

"Thieving brat." The man went on, pulling out a large dagger, the glint of it from the moonlight caught Toothless eyes and he went in a craze. He rocked his cage, gave a muffle roar as his tail whacked on all sides of the box cart. The man huff in annoyance and rap the side of the cart.

"_Calm down beast!_" He snarled in his native language. by that time, every creature they had there started an up roar, snarling, growling and howling, waking up the men from their sleep.

"_What is going on here!_" A tall thin male with dark hair and eyes approach the thicker male that was currently holding Orion. He fix his spectacles, looking at the young female.

"_I caught this one trying to free our newest catch._" The buffer male explain. The thin man blink, looking at Orion then to Toothless, who was glaring dangerously at the two males. The thin man arch an eyebrow. If looks could kill, Toothless would have burn them to ashes minutes ago.

"_Keep her._" The thin man said. The buffer male look a bit taken back.

"_Wha?_"

"_Are you deaf? I said keep her, you obviously havent realize she is the cause of the ruckus our fine friend had started._" He peered closer to Toothless cage, who gave a warning growl. "_Besides, she may be some of use to tame this beast_." He grin before turning his attention to his companion.

"_Throw her in there with the reptile, maybe that would keep him calm till we reach out destination._" He turn to leave. The thicker male didn't move, obviously ready to protest. The thin man notice there was no movement and turn to his companion. "_Is there a problem?_" He asked.

"_It means another mouth to feed._" The other protested. The second frown.

"_Would you like to be fed to the dragon if we were to kill this girl? Be held responsible for the mess it might create for slaying the child?_" The thin man asked. His companion struggle with his answer before his shoulder slump in defeat.

"_No._"

"_Good. Toss her in there._" With that, he turn and headed back to the camp. The buffer male glower before opening Toothless cage and carelessly toss Orion's body inside before shutting the door hastily, locking it once again. He grip the bars, face peering close to glare at Toothless.

"Consider this a warning my friend. If she steps out of line once, I won't hesitate to gut her." He threaten in Norse. Toothless' tail slammed hard against his fingers, almost crushing them. That was his answer to the threat. The male howled in pain, pulling his fingers away and waving them as he move off.

Toothless snorted. Too bad he didn't crush them. Shifting, the Night Fury nudge Orion's body, making sure she was alright. A nice bruise had form on her cheek where she'd been struck as bit of blood was in the corner of her mouth. He whine, nudging her closer and curled around her body, keeping her safe. Never again would he let anyone lay a hand on her; never again...

Toothless sighed as he laid his head down, closing his eyes as he attempted to fall asleep

Things had just gone from bad to worse...


End file.
